The only prior art known to the inventor is a device which includes one memory for the song to be played and a separate memory for the notes to be selected from. Both memories are driven by counters, and the output of the memories are matched. Each time a match occurs a flip flop is set. A flip flop is reset by the high speed oscillator that drives the note counter. A low speed oscillator, in the order of 10 to 20 hertz, drives the song counter. The note memory contains the code for a particular frequency in different memory locations so that matches with that particular frequency occur at that frequency rate as the note counter cycles through the note memory.